REGRESO edad para amar
by CecitO
Summary: estas enomaorada de alguien,ese alguien no te correspondio,ahora lo hace ,pero el solo dejo un hueco profundo de dolor,alguien mas intenta sanar esa herida, las cosas no van bien,aprenderas a perdorar , o dejaras que el destino eliga por ti cap4 yohxanna.
1. Default Chapter

una chica se encontraba recostada en la cama practicamente haciendo nada. llevaba ya 5 años viviendo  
  
en esa ciudad que para ella seguia siendo una cuidad extraña su unica casa estaba junto a el  
  
anna querida puedes ayudarme limpiando el sotano?- sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por su madre  
  
ya voy- dijo en susurro que apenas y oyo ella. camino afuera de su habitacion a paso lento y triste ,en cuanto  
  
al sotano vio pilas de cajas inserbibles .esto le tomaria mucho mucho tiempo  
  
ya habia terminado cuando una caja polvosa y bastante vieja diria yo le llamo la atencion  
  
anna:veamos que es est...aaaaaaaahhhhy-se tropezo haciendo que la caja se botara encima de ella  
  
anna: caja del %$....mmm esto es mi pañoleta?-anna tenia en su mano aquella pañoleta roja que tanto le  
  
gustaba por que por que era un regalo de su ser mas preciado  
  
anna hija ven un segundo- dijo su madre nuevamente inperrumpiendola  
  
si madre-dijo ella una vez que se encontro frente a sus padre -que desean?  
  
bueno hija lamento informarte que regresaremos a izumo?-dijo la madre un poco dolida .a ella realmente  
  
le gustaba la cuidad  
  
en serio-dijo emocionada- quiero decir que lastima  
  
nos vamos mañana ve a empacar  
  
anna subio lo mas rapido que pudo le encantaba la idea de volver era sensacional , veria nuevamente a sus  
  
amigas a todos y esta de mas mencionar a quien quieria ver su corazon . pero ahora que haria le avisaria  
  
por telefono por que una carta no llegaria a tiempo  
  
pero por otro lado era muy tarde para llamar , mejor le daria una sorpresa si eso es , una sorpresa seguro se  
  
alegraria de verla  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
en otro lado  
  
yoh: es que no es justo abuelo  
  
yhomei: y quien dijo que tenia que ser justo?  
  
yoh: abuelo apenas y la conozco y no la quiero  
  
yhomei : yoh entiende tu quieres algo imposible  
  
yoh: ella regresara lo se , me lo prometio - dijo bajando la cabeza y con un dejo de tristeza  
  
yhomei: y si asi fuera entonces que harias- dijo en un tono frio  
  
yoh: pue...pues yo  
  
yhomei: acaso la arriesgarias, acaso dejarias que la lastimaran  
  
yoh: eso jamas -dijo algo molesto jamas lo premitiria no a ella  
  
yhomei: yoh tu sabes bien a lo que la estas implicando el torneo es muy duro estas arriesgando la vida  
  
de todos los que te rodean ella podria morir, no los que tienen poderes espiritistas tienen mas posibilidades de  
  
sobrevivir  
  
yoh: es que ...esto es completamente injusto - dijo apretando los puños y dandose la vuelta pero no se fue  
  
yhomei : esto es una guerra yoh , si la quieres mantenla distante de esto ya lo habiamos hablado  
  
no arriesges la vida de inocentes  
  
yoh:mmm...-dio algunos pasos pero su abuelo lo detuvo  
  
yhomei: entonces dime aceptas?  
  
yoh: yo ya te di mi respuesta - murmuro y salio de ahi directo a su habitacion  
  
yhomei: que chico tan obtinado pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
anna habia salido a dar un paseo necesitaba decirselo a su unico amigo el unico que logro comprenderla  
  
¿?: hola -dijo un chico mientras se mecia debilmente sobre un columpio(quien es)  
  
anna: hola- murmuro sentantose al lado  
  
¿?:es cierto - dijo agachando la cabeza -es cierto lo que dicen ??-el sabia que era cierto pero rogaba por  
  
que fuera solo una broma, una broma muy mala  
  
anna: si -dijo adivinando a que se referia - nos vamos mañana  
  
¿?: mmm... por que tan pronto ??  
  
anna: no lo se cuetines del trabajo de mi papa  
  
¿?:ya veo- dijo en un susurro  
  
silencio  
  
anna: realmente no quiero dejarte pero tu no sabes...-unos dedos callaron sus palabras aun asi el chico no la  
  
miraba  
  
¿?: y bueno lo iras a ver a el-dijo con tristesa y recentimiento  
  
anna: es lo que mas quiero - el chico se levanto y se puso de espaldas a ella  
  
¿?: espero que seas muy feliz  
  
anna: espera no te vayas no aun- dijo deteniendolo de un brazo- has sido mi apoyo todos estos años  
  
no me dejes ahora por favor - anna sentia una puzada en el corazon sentia que la situacion de hace 5 años se volvia  
  
a repetir , mas tal vez esta vez podria cambiar las cosas  
  
¿?: quien dijo que te dejaria- dijo ironico y frio comun en el- ire de visita y me sersurare de que no te este  
  
( todavia no)tratando mal ese mequetrefe por que si no- su furia fue calmada por unos tibios brazos alrededor  
  
de su cintura  
  
anna: gracias , por todo-dijo esto y lo abrazo mas fuerte comensando a sollosar el chico por su parte solo reacciono  
  
como cualquiera cuando ve a alguien llorar , la acerco a el y la abrazo por la espalda jugeteando de ves encuando con  
  
ese cabello rubio que tanto amaba y aspirando su aroma  
  
¿?: no llores, la anna que es mi amiga no es asi- dijo tiernamente (todavia no adivinan quien es) dandole un beso  
  
en la frente, no vuelvas a llorar por que me siento mal- dijo haciendo graciosos pucheros tal vez ella nunca lo amaria  
  
pero siempre siguiria a su lado  
  
anna: gracias (ahi les va) len -dijo volviendo a abrazarlo sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a llover y pronto  
  
tendrian que volver pero mientras asi estaban bien se sentian bien  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
otro dia  
  
pronto llegare yoh solo espero que me recuerdes  
  
************************************************************ BUENO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEWS AL PRINCIPIO IBA A SER ONE_ SHOT PERO ME CONVENCIERON OKIS  
  
MANDEN REVIEWS PLIS ES MI PRIMERO EN FANFICTION.NET 


	2. la primera vez que te veodespues de tant...

la vieja izumo como la extrañaba aspiro aire fuertemente y lo solto se dirigio a lo que seria su nueva casa  
  
definitibamente era muy grande y llena de lujos su padre era importante en la empresa y seguro que con  
  
este cambio lo habian acendido  
  
estuvieron desempacando horas y horas ya casi obcurecia y no habian terminano ella entraria al colegio  
  
al dia siguiente y no queria desvelarze a si que lo dejaron para otro dia.  
  
despues de haber cenado anna se disponia a subir cuando tocaron la puerta y la sorpresa que se llevo  
  
¿?: me da gusto volver a verte estuve investigando hasta saber donde estabas  
  
anna: len que haces aqui?- ( pues quien creian que era )  
  
len: te dije que vendria?- dijo con indiferencia -que ya tan pronto lo olvidaste ?  
  
anna:no lo que pasa es que no te esperaba tan pronto -dijo la chica confundida  
  
len: bueno que mas da por cierto ya estoy en tu escuela  
  
anna: oh eres muy rapido para esto eh?  
  
len: podria decirse , por cierto puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa es de noche y los hoteles  
  
cercanos estan cerrados  
  
anna: si no hay problema , te ayudo y asi metieron las maletas y se prepararon para el siguiente dia  
  
que seria muy ocupado  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
en otro lugar  
  
yhomei: y bien yoh?  
  
yoh:............  
  
yhomei : no podemos esperar mas tiempo  
  
yoh: ....................  
  
yhomei: la decicion que tomes en este momento sera la definitiva  
  
yoh-yoh sentia que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida solo esperaba  
  
poder olvidarla a ella aun que era plenamente imposible  
  
yoh: acepto..........  
  
yhomei: haz hecho lo correcto  
  
yoh: lo correcto para quienes abuelo?-dijo con molestia he indiferencia  
  
yhomei:para todos yoh, para todos  
  
yoh:para todos ecepto para mi -fue un susurro que solo escucho el mientras unas lagrmas  
  
escapaban por sus ojos  
  
yoh: tendre que olvidarla  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
al otro dia  
  
anna: apurate len o llegaremos tarde  
  
len: que regañona-dijo divertido-ya voy -dijo saliendo y pozando se a su lado  
  
anna: veo que a ti no te interesa -dijo comenzando a caminar  
  
len: no es eso lo que pasa es que faltan 30 min  
  
anna: 30 min?? oops O_o es mio esta adelantado  
  
len :jajajajajajajaja (como el se rie )  
  
anna:callate  
  
len: jajaja ok jiji ya .por cierto por que traes ese trapo viejo en tu mochila -dijo  
  
señalando la pañoleta roja de anna  
  
anna: no es un trapo y prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- dijo finguiendo enfado y sus  
  
mejillas adquirian un color carmesi  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
yoh iba caminando junto a su pequeño amigo iba pensativo y callado raro en el  
  
manta:yoh que es lo que te pasa  
  
yoh: oh? no no es nada manta: intento sonreir pero todo lo que le salio fue una triste mueca  
  
manta: es por lo de tu comprimiso?  
  
yoh: si...-dijo bajando la cabeza y triste  
  
manta: no les explicaste a tus abuelos  
  
yoh: no me escucharon pero eso ya no importa entramos- dijo safandose de ese tema y entrando al aula  
  
profesor: buenos dias alumnos (pensando) alumnos inutiles  
  
alumnos: buenos dias maestro (pensando) hijo de $%&#  
  
profesor : bueno hoy tenemos algunos alumnos de intercambio  
  
profesor: len pasa por favor  
  
len: si  
  
profesor el viene desde china tratenlo bien por favor  
  
alumnos: si profesor  
  
profesor: bueno tao sientate al lado de tamamura  
  
len : si  
  
profesor : y ahora pasa tu anna  
  
yoh se levanto al oir ese nombre no podia ser entonces vio a una chica ruiba esbelta y hermosa  
  
no estaba muy seguro pero tenia que averiguar de alguna forma si era ella, claro que sin tener  
  
que hablarle  
  
anna: tu sientate mmmm ahi atras de asakura yoh  
  
anna: en ese momento anna miro hacia el chico dueño de ese nombre era el dios mio se aguanto  
  
las ganas de lanzarsela encima se las ahorraria para despues  
  
profesor :kyouyama por favor sientate  
  
anna : si profesor - anna se sento atras de yoh y no dejo de mirarlo  
  
yoh: estaba mas o menos en shock era ella ahora que haria que le diria -sus pensamientos fueron  
  
dispersados al sentir la mirada de tamao de celos, la de anna de curiosidad , pero lo que le extraño fue la  
  
len de rencor que tendria el contra yoh  
  
era la hora des receso  
  
yoh: salio rapidamente del aula para im pedir que alguien lo llamara se subio a un arbol y se puso  
  
a pensar (yoh pensando *o*)  
  
queria a anna lo sabia lo sintio ahora que la volvia a ver. pero se habia hecho una promesa la olvidaria  
  
y la mantendria lejos del asunto del torneo y eso significaba tener que ignorarla aun que le doliera.  
  
¿?: no cambias  
  
yoh:mmmm  
  
¿?: sigues trepandote encondiendote  
  
yoh: si manta  
  
manta: que haras  
  
YOH:realmente no lo se  
  
manta :ya va a regresar el profesor lo mejor sera entrar  
  
acontinuacion manta iba mas adelante de yoh y yoh por detras y en cuanto manta entro  
  
una sonriente chica se acerco a yoh  
  
anna: yoh yoh!!!! me alegra verte -dijo lanzandose a el  
  
yoh:-con un movimiento algo brusco separo el cuerpo de anna - lo siento pero no te  
  
conozco  
  
anna:no me recuerdas yoh?-dijo anna apunto de llorar, esto le dolio a yoh pero ya no  
  
habia vuelta a tras  
  
yoh: por que habria de recordarte compermiso-dijo con indiferencia hacia la chica  
  
esta se quedo estatica deseando que todo esto hubiera sido un sueño una  
  
horrible pesadilla  
  
y atras de un arbol cercano alguien habia oido todo  
  
len: maldito asakura esta me la pagas  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
kawai dejenme reviews sale? La vd es que me di cuenta que este fic les gusto asi que pues aquí lo tienes , lo unico que pido acambio son reviews y para el que no entienda esta es la continuación de "edad para amar" que antes era one_shot Lo pienso subir otra vez todo junto si es que no le entienden, asi que si lo quieren todo junto solo avísenme y yo lo subo como originalmete era (todo junto) xd bueno bye 


	3. aprender a olvidarte

Gracias, por su apoyo se los agradezco mucho , espero que siguan la historia y si les agrada , por favor dejen un review  
  
una mirada fria sin sentimientos, len que ya habia salido se le quedo mirando realmente esano era su anna no la que el queria  
  
len: anna...te encuentras bien?-dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica  
  
anna: no veo el por que no-dijo apartandose de len de una manera muy fria - vamos ya a llegado  
  
el profesor -dicho esto comenzo a caminar hacia adentro  
  
len: esta bien  
  
en cuanto entraron todas las miradas se posaron en ellos las chicas cuchichiaban y miraban  
  
asesinamente a anna ,manta miraba a la pareja recien llegada y luego a yoh que parecia  
  
estar en otro mundo tenia el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de preguntarse que hacia ese tipo con  
  
anna  
  
yoh no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia ello hace un rato como habia sido capaz de tratarla  
  
de esa forma, no habia sido el el que contaba las horas y minutos por volver a verla el que juro  
  
nunca olvidarla el que prometio serle fiel y en el primer momento a solas la habia rechazado de  
  
esa forma  
  
la clase paso rapidamente, yoh habia decidido pedirle disculpas a anna, y de paso preguntarle  
  
que relacion tenia con aquel chico chino .  
  
ya era hora de salir y el chico de los cabellos rebeldes estaba decidido a hablar con anna pero antes  
  
de que pudiera decir algo ella habia salido tomada de "la mano" de su ammiguito el ojos rasgados  
  
pensaba yoh nunca antes se habia sentido tan molesto tanto que ya no podia ocultarlo ni con su  
  
risita estupida  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
afuera del colegio  
  
dos cuerpos iban caminando sin hablar solo siguiendo un camino  
  
len:-sin mirarla-segura que estas bien?  
  
anna: si mañana se me pasara  
  
len:como dijas  
  
nuevamente un silencio perturbador envolvio a los chicos hasta que lo  
  
volvio a romper ....nuestro chinito consentido  
  
len: rayos....¿por que te comportas asi?-dijo molesto pero sin gritar  
  
anna:como? no entiendo-dijo anna con indiferencia y frialdad  
  
len: TU SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, POR QUE NO SOLO LE DICES QUE  
  
REGRESE A TI QUE LO AMAS O QUE TE EXPLIQUE POR QUE SE COMPORTA  
  
ASI ,POR LO MENOS QUITA LA CARA DE MARTIL QUE TRAES-dijo gritandole  
  
anna:-bajo la cabeza-tu no entiendes nunca entenderas  
  
len: lo siento-esto lo dijo sinceramente aun que no pudo ocultar su  
  
ligera molestia- es solo...es solo que esta no es la anna que me agrada  
  
a anna esto le habia dolido pero no podia flaquear ya la habian lastimado una  
  
vez no dejaria que eso volviera a pasar  
  
anna: pues... acostumbrate  
  
len quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron apreto los puños duramente  
  
un grito ahogado los hizo reaccionar por un momento  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnaaaaa- un chico corria desesperado con la respiracion  
  
entrecortada se veia exhausto pero aun asi no paraba  
  
encuanto yoh los alcanzo anna se voltio con la intencion de irse  
  
anna: len vamonos-ordeno la rubia con frialdad  
  
len: lo siento pero esta vez no  
  
anna: como quieras yo me voy -la rubia tomo nuevamente su camino  
  
yoh:espera..- se disponia a seguirla pero algo o alguien se interpuso en su camino  
  
len: espera asakura tengo algo que hablar contigo- dijo amenazandolo  
  
yoh: lo que quieras decirme dimelo despues -se aparto del chino pero un golpe  
  
toco se estomago  
  
yoh:- jalando aire- eres un....  
  
len: escuchame asakura , tu la hciste sufrir no permitire que la vuelvas a lastimar  
  
yoh:........  
  
len: no mientras este yo para protegerla no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o si no...  
  
yoh: tu no me pones reglas -era verdad el la hiso sufrir aun asi el no tenia  
  
derecho de decidir si se le podia acercar o no - tu no puedes decidir eso si alguien puede  
  
acerlo esa es anna-dijo molesto por el atrevimiento del chico  
  
len: jejejeje y realmente crees que ella quiere tenerte cerca despues de lo que le  
  
hiciste- dijo duramente habia dado en el clavoahora yoh estaba enfadado  
  
entonces empezo una pelea de golpes patadas ( los que son hermanos se  
  
identifican )anna que no se encontraba tan lejos escucho el pleito y se acerco  
  
y lo que vio la dejo helada yoh estaba en el piso y len preparado para darle el golpe  
  
final  
  
anna: aaaaaaallllltoooooooo, basta detenganse  
  
len se detuvo al oirla pero yoh le golpeo en el estomago dejandolo inconciente  
  
( okis entiendo soy mas para lo cursi que para los pleitos pero sin lugar a dudas me  
  
quedo muy muy dramatico)  
  
anna: llllleeeeeennn!!!!!!!-la chica se acerco a su inconsiente amigo se inclino pero antes  
  
yoh:-tomo la mano de anna- espera nesecitamos habar...  
  
anna: que raro hace tiempo no me conocias- dijo con la mirada hacia len  
  
yoh: de eso queria hablarte-dijo acercandola hacia el  
  
anna: sueltame que me lastimas- dijo moviendose bruscamente  
  
anna: sabes esperaba mas de ti que cuando te encontrara viera a aquel chico tierno del  
  
que hace tiempo....me....enamore pero me encontre con un perfecto imbecil  
  
dicho esto se marcho dejando solo a yoh sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
en otro lugar despues  
  
anna: ya estas mejor - dijo tiernamente  
  
len: solo me duele un poco la cabeza  
  
anna: eln- agacho la cabeza- solo quiero pedirte disculpas por comportarme  
  
como una idiota  
  
len: el amor enloquese- le regalo un hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar  
  
anna: tienes razon- devolvio la sonrisa- es mejor que descanses me voy  
  
len:espera- la tomo del brazo- hay algo que quiero decirte  
  
anna: si que es- sonrojandose por la cercania  
  
len: bueno yo te quiero mucho, no es mas te..te a-amo  
  
anna: se quedo estatica len le solto el brazo y la dejo marcharse , ella se  
  
marcho sin dejar de mirarlo y sin cambiar la expresion del rostro.....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
en la mansion asakura  
  
yoh llego pensando en lo que le habia dicho arrastro los pies hasta llegar a la escalera  
  
yhomei: yoh te informo que ha llegado tu prometida -dijo desde la sala  
  
yoh: mmmm- unicamente mas problemas-  
  
subio sabiendo lo que encontraria pero no donde lo encontraria en su habitacion????  
  
yoh: que , que haces AQUI- grito euforica  
  
¿?: calma yoh te vi un poco preocupado el otro dia- dijo acercandoselo y rodeandolo con  
  
los brazos  
  
yoh: y eso que, no te incumbe- dijo molesto  
  
¿?: calma dejame consentirte  
  
esta seria una muy larga noche  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
anna pensaba en lo que le habia dicho len no estaba muy segura pero algo le decia que lo queria  
  
pero unicamente como amigo, aun asi ella le debia mucho y no queria verlo sufrir, ademas ella amaba  
  
al ser mas repucnante de la tierra tal vez deberia darle una oportunidad.  
  
le daria a len su respuesta luego de que se aliviara, tal vez este podria ser el comienzo de aprender a  
  
olvidarlo..................  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
reviews plis reviews estoy muy contenta con todo su apoyo pero nunca me lleno  
  
este fic ya esta decidido va a ser un annax yoh pero mientras hagamos a len feliz y a yoh sufrir  
  
jejejejeje.  
  
Bueno ... el otro dia me puse a leer mi propio fic jejeje , y me di cuenta ke realmente escribia muy feo :'( , en serio veo mis fics de cuando tenia 12 años y me siento fatal jajajaja pero ahora que tengo 13 ( desde hace mucho pero es = ) intentare escribir mejor , y pss me dieron ganas de cambiar la historia un poco o agrandarle escenas pero pues las personas que ya leyeron la parte original cuando lean nuevos capitulos se van a confundir asi que mejor lo dejo asi .  
  
Bueno voy a contestar reviews sale (lamento no haberlo hecho antes):  
  
Radical-Duel-SexySlayer: bueno creo que si aun no has entendido te lo puedo explicar , yhomei no quiere que yoh vea a anna por que , pues anna (en mi fic) no es una sacerdotisa ( aun) y no sobreviviria en el torneo , yhomei sabe que yoh esta enamorado de anna , pero piensa que eso solo seria una carga . jejeje espero le entiendas lamento no haberte contestado antes , pero bueno , espero que si sigues leyendo este fic no estes molesta con esta pobre autora.  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1: claro que hay mas , lo que pasa es que habia dejado de actualizar , gracias por tu review espero siguas leyendo mi fic ^____^  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: jejeje LO SIENTOOOOO no me mates ¡¡¡¡ ¡_¡ ya estoy muy arrepentida de haberlo abandonado y te pido me disculpes , pero cuando subi esto apenas era una niña tonta , pero ahora en compensación hare ol que me pidas , actualizare mas rapido , hare otro fic , ya se no quieres a lizerd : ) jejeje ( pero a hao no )bueno espero me perdones .  
  
Morphin Diethel: asi gracias realmente me halagas : ) , prometo ahora si actualizar mas seguido y nunca abandonar el fic ( otra vez) y espero me siguas apoyando jejeje  
  
ei-chan: pues la vd es que a mi me gustan los fics tristes y románticos peor no me salen jejeje , y no creo que este tan triste , y pues ahora si la continuare pronto XD  
  
dark-shaman: jijijiji prometo de ahora en adelante hacerte caso  
  
leny: sabes?, tu reviews fue uno de los ke hizo que quisiera continuarla , gracias  
  
anita kyouyama fcc: jejeje hola espero ke te guiste el rumbo que leva la historia por ke gracias a ti y a leny fue que me di cuenta que no debi abandonar el fic y recorde que nunca debi hacerle eso a las personas que me dejaron reviews antes y la continue a modo de disculpa para todos los que me dieron su apoyo y ke yo groseramente no agradeci , les pido una gran disculpa a todos . respecto a lo de continuala pronto jejeje tu no tuviste que esperar tanto , bueno eso creo .  
  
leny: pues claro que yoh no debio mentirle , lastima para los fans de yoh pero va a tener que sufrir un rato ( a mi me duele y eso que yo la escribo) y bueno de len , creo que es obvio ;) pero no creo que quieran que termine annaxlen , y si quieres que termine asi pues avisame para que pues ustedes decidan y el que tenga mas votos se quede con la rubia .  
  
Rika Asakura : pues claro que me gustaria leer los tuyos , es mas lei uno que se llama amor entre espinas que me encanto , pero como hay dos usuarios con tu nombre no se cual eres tu avisame , para que te pueda dejar review . claro que va aparecer horox2 , tmb me cae muy bien ^.^ ,pero falta bastante para que el salga asi que no te desesperes .y lo que dices sobre los reviews , bueno ahora esta no es mi unica historia , pero si fue la primera que subi jijij, y si si tengo muchos reviews me siento halagada , pero la vd es que con unos cuantos que tuviera seria suficiente , ya que ( aunque a mi me encanta recibir ánimos) no quiero forzarlos o chantajearlos para que suban reviews jijiji Ojala te sigua gustando el fic .  
  
ei-chan: *annaangel junta las manos y suplica con cascadas en los ojos una disculpa *jejeje que bueno que no hayas abandonado el fic por la tardanza , lo actualizare mas lapido lo prometo :) ojala y me siguas apoyando.  
  
Emmyk: vaya , seguro lo leíste en hispa no? Bueno lo deje de actualizar ahí por problemas con la pagina , ya que muchas veces no servia o cosas a si , pero en fanfiction prometo que terminaré el fic , tu solo espera que termine de subir los anteriores 


	4. los sentimientos hablan

Su rostro reflejaba ira , y su mirada era de un frio que calaba los huesos , rel se limito a obsevarla un poco mas de lejos sin atreverse a acercarse , el viento soplaba y su calido sabor se habia perdido , movio la cabeza en forma de decepción , esa no era la chica de quien el se habia enamorado .... la recuperaria , aun que por eso terceros tuvieran que pagar sus errores.... los cobraria el mismo  
  
Ren : te encuentras bien? – poso su mano en el hombro derecho de la rubia y un escalofrio recorrio su sien  
  
anna: no veo el por que no-dijo apartandose de len de una manera muy fria - vamos ya a llegado  
  
el profesor -dicho esto comenzo a caminar hacia adentro  
  
len: esta bien  
  
en cuanto entraron todas las miradas se posaron en ellos las chicas cuchichiaban y miraban  
  
asesinamente a anna ,manta miraba a la pareja recien llegada y luego a yoh que parecia  
  
estar en otro mundo tenia el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de preguntarse que hacia ese tipo con  
  
anna  
  
yoh no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia ello hace un rato como habia sido capaz de tratarla  
  
de esa forma, no habia sido el el que contaba las horas y minutos por volver a verla el que juro  
  
nunca olvidarla el que prometio serle fiel y en el primer momento a solas la habia rechazado de  
  
esa forma  
  
la clase paso rapidamente, yoh habia decidido pedirle disculpas a anna, y de paso preguntarle  
  
que relacion tenia con aquel chico chino .  
  
ya era hora de salir y el chico de los cabellos rebeldes estaba decidido a hablar con anna pero antes  
  
de que pudiera decir algo ella habia salido tomada de "la mano" de su amiguito el ojos rasgados  
  
pensaba yoh nunca antes se habia sentido tan molesto tanto que ya no podia ocultarlo ni con su  
  
risita estupida  
  
afuera del colegio  
  
dos cuerpos iban caminando sin hablar solo siguiendo un camino  
  
len:-sin mirarla-segura que estas bien?  
  
anna: si mañana se me pasara  
  
len:como dijas  
  
nuevamente un silencio perturbador envolvio a los chicos hasta que lo  
  
volvio a romper ....nuestro chinito consentido  
  
len: rayos....¿por que te comportas asi?-dijo molesto pero sin gritar  
  
anna:como? no entiendo-dijo anna con indiferencia y frialdad  
  
len: TU SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, POR QUE NO SOLO LE DICES QUE  
  
REGRESE A TI QUE LO AMAS O QUE TE EXPLIQUE POR QUE SE COMPORTA  
  
ASI ,POR LO MENOS QUITA LA CARA DE MARTIL QUE TRAES-dijo gritandole  
  
anna:-bajo la cabeza-tu no entiendes nunca entenderas  
  
len: lo siento-esto lo dijo sinceramente aun que no pudo ocultar su  
  
ligera molestia- es solo...es solo que esta no es la anna que me agrada  
  
a anna esto le habia dolido pero no podia flaquear ya la habian lastimado una  
  
vez no dejaria que eso volviera a pasar  
  
anna: pues... acostumbrate  
  
len quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron apreto los puños duramente  
  
un grito ahogado los hizo reaccionar por un momento  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnaaaaa- un chico corria desesperado con la respiracion  
  
entrecortada se veia exhausto pero aun asi no paraba  
  
encuanto yoh los alcanzo anna se voltio con la intencion de irse  
  
anna: len vamonos-ordeno la rubia con frialdad  
  
len: lo siento pero esta vez no  
  
anna: como quieras yo me voy -la rubia tomo nuevamente su camino  
  
yoh:espera..- se disponia a seguirla pero algo o alguien se interpuso en su camino  
  
len: espera asakura tengo algo que hablar contigo- dijo amenazandolo  
  
yoh: lo que quieras decirme dimelo despues -se aparto del chino pero un golpe  
  
toco se estomago  
  
yoh:- jalando aire- eres un....  
  
len: escuchame asakura , tu la hiciste sufrir no permitire que la vuelvas a lastimar  
  
yoh:........  
  
len: no mientras este yo para protegerla no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o si no...  
  
yoh: tu no me pones reglas -era verdad el la hizo sufrir aun asi el no tenia  
  
derecho de decidir si se le podia acercar o no - tu no puedes decidir eso si alguien puede  
  
acerlo esa es anna-dijo molesto por el atrevimiento del chico  
  
len: jejejeje y realmente crees que ella quiere tenerte cerca despues de lo que le  
  
hiciste- dijo duramente habia dado en el clavo ahora yoh estaba enfadado  
  
entonces empezo una pelea de golpes patadas ( los que son hermanos se  
  
identifican )anna que no se encontraba tan lejos escucho el pleito y se acerco  
  
y lo que vio la dejo helada yoh estaba en el piso y len preparado para darle el golpe  
  
final  
  
anna: aaaaaaallllltoooooooo, basta detenganse  
  
len se detuvo al oirla pero yoh le golpeo en el estomago dejandolo inconciente  
  
( okis entiendo soy mas para lo cursi que para los pleitos pero sin lugar a dudas me  
  
quedo muy muy dramatico)  
  
anna: reeeeeen!!!!!!!-la chica se acerco a su inconsiente amigo se inclino pero antes  
  
yoh:-tomo la mano de anna- espera necesitamos habar...  
  
anna: que raro hace tiempo no me conocias- dijo con la mirada hacia len  
  
yoh: de eso queria hablarte-dijo acercandola hacia el  
  
anna: sueltame que me lastimas- dijo moviendose bruscamente  
  
anna: sabes esperaba mas de ti que cuando te encontrara viera a aquel chico tierno del  
  
que hace tiempo....me....enamore pero me encontre con un perfecto imbecil  
  
dicho esto se marcho dejando solo a yoh sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
en otro lugar despues  
  
anna: ya estas mejor - dijo tiernamente  
  
len: solo me duele un poco la cabeza  
  
anna: ren - agacho la cabeza- solo quiero pedirte disculpas por comportarme  
  
como una idiota  
  
len: el amor enloquese- le regalo un hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar  
  
anna: tienes razon- devolvio la sonrisa- es mejor que descanses me voy  
  
len:espera- la tomo del brazo- hay algo que quiero decirte  
  
anna: si que es- sonrojandose por la cercania  
  
len: bueno yo te quiero mucho, no es mas te..te a-amo  
  
anna: se quedo estatica len le solto el brazo y la dejo marcharse , ella se  
  
marcho sin dejar de mirarlo y sin cambiar la expresion del rostro.....  
  
en la mansion asakura  
  
yoh llego pensando en lo que le habia dicho arrastro los pies hasta llegar a la escalera  
  
yhomei: yoh te informo que ha llegado tu prometida -dijo desde la sala  
  
yoh: mmmm- unicamente mas problemas-  
  
subio sabiendo lo que encontraria pero no donde lo encontraria en su habitacion????  
  
yoh: que , que haces AQUI- grito euforica  
  
¿?: calma yoh te vi un poco preocupado el otro dia- dijo acercandoselo y rodeandolo con  
  
los brazos  
  
yoh: y eso que, no te incumbe- dijo molesto  
  
¿?: calma dejame consentirte  
  
esta seria una muy larga noche  
  
anna pensaba en lo que le habia dicho len no estaba muy segura pero algo le decia que lo queria  
  
pero unicamente como amigo, aun asi ella le debia mucho y no queria verlo sufrir, ademas ella amaba  
  
al ser mas repugnante de la tierra tal vez deberia darle una oportunidad.  
  
le daria a len su respuesta luego de que se aliviara, tal vez este podria ser el comienzo de aprender a  
  
olvidarlo..................  
  
Siento la demora ,jejeje , pero para los ke ya habian leido esta historia antes en otro lugar , pues bien pondre un nuevo capitulo antes del 25 de julio xD ok? Pero para eso antes necesito actualizar todos los anteriores , bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero noticias de ustedes ok? Bueno pasemos a los reviews:  
  
anita kyouyama fcc .de ninguna forma , yo te agradezco a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer este intento de fic :P muchísimas gracias , espero este te guste  
  
leny hola amiga , ke tal ¡ espero estes muy bien y no te he visto últimamente por en msn , pero bueno ya tienes mi mail jejeje , muchas gracias por creer ke mi fic es bueno te lo agradezco muchísimo , espero sigas leyéndolo  
  
Emmyk : ke bueno ke sigas leyendo mi fic , por que me gusta mucho como escribes y es un gran honor que consideres mi historia competente muchas gracias  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A : te deje sin palabras? Pues ke tan feo me kedo :P , bueno muchas gracias y espero te guste este cap también 


End file.
